


【带卡】精神病院的我和你和他（1-2）

by putaosuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putaosuki/pseuds/putaosuki
Summary: 医生卡卡西和他的患者带土。哪边是真实的呢？
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原本有四卡tag，但是后来觉得这样的走向大概只有可能是带卡。但是仍然有一些四代目和卡卡西之间的对话描写。  
> *有年龄操作

*

  
我的名字是旗木卡卡西，今年22岁。  
处于说大不大，但也绝不是属于年轻人的年纪，大概就是小孩看见了会犹豫一下喊“哥哥”还是“叔叔”的年龄。  
虽然喊后者的比较多。  
我对年龄不怎么在意，再加上我不喜欢以正面示人，常年带着口罩，确实很难让人推测出具体的年纪。

“卡卡西，你来了啊。好久不见了。”  
打断我沉思的是一名金发男子。他笑眯眯地隔着桌子望着我，眼睛弯起一个好看的弧度，使他如海洋一般蔚蓝的眼睛更加出挑，就好像漩涡一般吸人注意。  
——水门老师。  
“啊，是。水门老师，好久不见。”  
我整了整胸前的领带，低咳一声，沉声回答道。

“是在紧张吗？”  
“...确实有一些。”  
金发男子好像很理解我的心情一般，轻声安抚着我。  
“毕竟卡卡西之前都只是做心理咨询吧。第一次来近距离接触患者生活确实会紧张。”  
想了想他又补充了一句：“我第一次来也是这样哦。”  
我忍不住有些惊讶地眨眨眼。  
“水门老师也.....?”

眼前的人叫做波风水门——也是我曾经的老师。并不是传统意义上授课的老师，要用更贴切的形容的话，波风水门是我精神上的老师。在曾经还是幼儿的我孤独无援时向我伸出手的就是他。  
灯塔——或者是我人生中的太阳这么形容也不过分。  
我曾注视着他一路披荆斩棘，年纪轻轻就前往海外留学，取得完美的学历后回国工作，甚至建造了这座精神病院。  
被他的荣耀而吸引来的采访者数不胜数。其中问到为什么会选择读医，甚至亲自建立病院的时候，波风水门是这么回答的：“很早以前我遇见了一个孩子，当时在其他人眼中他可能内向，自闭，不善于言辞。但是我很明白他有一颗炙热的心。现在他已经成为非常棒的大人了，我很为他骄傲。”  
“开设‘木叶’这个设施的时候，我是希望像他那样的孩子能够得到正确的引导，建立属于自己的认知系统，而不是被外界压迫。未来应该由他们自己掌握。”  
这样仿佛标准答案一般的回答自然赢得了满堂喝彩。但我隐隐感觉波风水门提到的那个孩子就是我，忍不住又有些高兴。

最后神使鬼差地选择了和他一样的专业。

“嗯，但是我相信卡卡西哦。比起我那个鲁莽的时候，一定会做的更优秀的。”  
“不，您过誉了......”  
被曾经的恩师以这样真挚的表情注视着实在是让我有些脸红，此时我只庆幸自己带了面罩，大概没有表现的太过明显吧.....?  
波风水门只是“呼呼”地笑了一声，仿佛察觉了我的窘迫一般没有再接着说，而是转移了话题。

“说起来卡卡西一眨眼都这么大了呢......都有多少年没见了？一直都是靠短信和电话联系，对卡卡西长大的事还没有什么实感呢。”  
“咳，后来不也是经常视频通话了吗？”  
“那可不一样！现在可是活生生的卡卡西站在我的面前哦。”

波风水门夸张地比划了一下我的身高。  
“以前还那么小呢。”  
“不不不，这已经是多少年前的事了啊水门老师！”  
“呵呵，有什么不好。”  
他放缓了语气，轻轻地说。  
“这次卡卡西能回到我的身边，老师很高兴。”

我盯着波风水门的脸，无奈地想着：可能也只有他一个人不管说出什么话，都能让人觉得如春风般恰到好处吧。

我抬起头看了看墙上的钟。  
“抱歉，一不小心聊太久了。”  
察觉到了我的视线，波风水门带着歉意地走到我身边。  
“没关系，特地提早过来也是为了和老师见一面的。”  
“哈哈，真是我的荣幸。不介意的话等周末了再好好叙旧吧。现在要带你去负责的病人那边了。”  
“第一任病人啊......”

波风水门安抚地摸了摸我的脑袋，平时就并不乖顺的银发直接翘起来了一撮。  
“不要担心，他也是和你一样的好孩子。”  
他拿出钥匙，将之前锁着的办公室房门打开，带着我前行在在医院空旷的走廊上，到写着"404"的门前停下，礼貌地敲了两下。直到房间内确切传来：“请进。”的声音，他才推开了门。

我看着坐在床上大约17、8岁的黑发年轻人，不禁觉得有些眼熟，尤其是他那双有着血红色虹膜的眼睛总让我有种奇异的熟悉感 。

“早上好带土。我来介绍一下，这是你的新负责人——旗木卡卡西。”

*

波风水门离开的时候教养良好地带上了门，确保我和眼前名为带土的病人处于一个不会被其他人打扰的隐私空间。  
本着良好的职业操守，我还是率先开口了。

“你好，我是旗木卡卡西。”  
“......”  
"嗯，是叫宇智波带土对吗？"  
“.......”

我有些无奈地拿笔杆敲了敲自己的额头。  
不愿意和医生主动交流的患者确实存在，还有不少。往往打开这类患者的心房是一件非常困难的事，需要持续不断地长时间交流并避免矛盾进一步恶化，可以说是初期就是hard到噩梦难度的挑战。  
正当我兀自烦恼的时候，少年却出乎意料地开口了。

“你为什么要带着面罩啊？”

似乎没想到他开口的第一句是这个，我不禁有些愣住。  
“你长得很丑吗？”  
这样直接的质问可以称得上失礼。但此时的我却对他愿意主动开口而松了口气。

“这样问我的人还蛮多的。嘛，不过我自认应该不算丑吧。”  
我弯着眼回答眼前的少年。

“那为什么不摘？”  
他似乎对这件事很执着，不依不挠地问下去。  
“要说理由的话也很多，其中一条是因为出入公共场合的话戴口罩比较卫生。”  
“你是洁癖吗......”  
带土少年低低地吐槽了一句。

“其他的理由？”  
“任君想象。”

他好像被我呛了一下，有点不甘地盯着我，仿佛要透过面罩看清我的脸一样。  
“不过我现在是你的负责医生，早晚有一天你会看到的。只不过不是现在而已。”  
我下意识地用语言安抚着他，直到他收回灼热的视线我才轻轻地松了口气。

“虽然很抱歉，但有些询问是例行公事，还拜托带土能好好回答了。”  
“不要一上来就喊别人名字，很失礼啊。”

竟然有失礼这样的概念，这孩子基础常识还是有的嘛。  
我点点头，用笔在纸上的“常识”二字旁边打了个勾。

“宇智波君如何？”  
“我们家族都姓宇智波。”  
“那带土君？”  
“...总觉得还是怪怪的。”  
“那决定了，就叫带土。”  
“喂！”

“带土知道自己住院的理由吗？”  
“.......”  
“妄想症。”

这三个字仿佛触发了他身体内的什么开关一样。带土的眼神突然变得凶狠起来。如果不是他的床离我的位置有一定的距离，他可能现在已经直接掐上了我的脖子。  
“我不是妄想症！！”  
“我也不是疯子！！！”  
他的语气有些癫狂，甚至连瞳孔都微微收缩，像是陷入了什么相当糟糕的回忆一样。

“好，我明白了。”  
“诶.....?”  
他好像对我的反应感到不可思议，脸上的戾气逐渐消失，像小动物一般眨了眨圆圆的眼睛，透露出的表情好像在想：就这样？  
“......不反驳吗？”  
“为什么要反驳？”

我一边奋笔疾书地记录下刚刚带土的情况反应，一边抬起眼皮回答他。  
“我还一点都不了解你，就这样直接下结论的话未免太快了。”  
“嗯、嗯......”  
大概是我的反应完全不在他的预料之内，带土好像一时间竟说不出什么话，只能用那双兔子一样的红眼睛看着我。

“那和我说说你自己吧。”  
看着少年一副可怜的样子，我笑着将话题引向最初的问题。

带土抿着嘴，看起来相当犹豫的样子，但半晌后他还是抬起头，用一种非比寻常的鉴定目光注视着我。  
“我说了你千万不要害怕。”  
他的表情相当严肃，让我的神经也不由自主地绷紧起来，甚至调整了一下自己的坐姿。  
“其实，这个世界是假的。”


	2. Chapter 2

* 

“我说了你千万不要害怕。”  
少年稚嫩的面孔看起来异常严肃，确定了我有挺直脊梁好好聆听之后，他压低嗓音神神秘秘地开口了。  
“其实，这个世界是假的。”

“嗯，原来如此。”  
我点点头，将‘世界是假的’这一信息记录在本子上。  
“.......”  
“怎么了？”  
“不是，我说你......”少年盯着我的脸，似乎等待我露出其他的表情未遂后纠结着开口道，“就这样？”

我被他的反应逗乐了：“还要怎么样？”

“你还是不是医生啊？我都说了这个世界是假的诶！”  
带土还嘀咕了一些诸如“这家伙没问题吗”“有没有医护执照啊”之类的话。  
他忍不住提醒道：“比如说‘你这种是典型妄想症’。”  
“可是你不是说自己没妄想症吗。”

带土明显被我的反问哽到，眨巴着他圆圆的红色眼睛，耳根逐渐染上红晕，看起来是要恼羞成怒的前兆。  
我赶紧哄他：“世界是真是假这个姑且不讨论。我不知道之前接手你的医生是怎么样的，但是就我而言，诊断妄想症也需要多方面的考察，不是一两句话就能决定的事。”  
我想了想，又补充道：“再说不是有很多猜测吗？‘缸中之脑’、‘游戏人生’这样的话题可一直经久不衰啊。”

带土显然对后面的词不理解，估计平时也不看科普杂志，我便没有多解释。  
但是看着他安静下来我显然松了口气。

又要人否定他不是妄想症，又希望我能做出和之前的人一样的反应给他增强安全感，一旦事情没有按照他的计划进行、脱离他的掌控情绪就会剧烈波动且无法掌控......  
毕竟还是忠于本性的少年，短短的会面时间让我把带土的性格摸了个七七八八。  
但这孩子的脾气到底是怎么养成的啊......  
我扶着脑袋叹息一声，我可真是太难了。

“说起来啊卡卡西。”  
“嗯？”  
直接就称呼名字了，还真是没有距离感。但我倒是无所谓，一个名字而已。

“今年几岁？”  
“26。”  
“婚姻状况？”  
“没有。”  
“感情生涯？”  
“没有。”  
“喜欢的对象？”

我忍不住抬起手低咳了一声，把放松下来的坐姿重新调整回最开始的精英医生样。  
“查户口本呢？”  
“嗯，那就是没有。”  
少年完全没有理会我的质问，只是满意地点点头。  
“不错，你合格了。”

“在这个虚假的世界里，你有资格成为我的朋友。”

“.......没大没小。”  
我看着眼前一副自信骄傲样子的带土，垂着眼睛，又恢复了日常懒洋洋的模样。

“但是不行，你是我的病人。”  
我用严肃的口吻告诉他医生和患者之间的关系：“你是我的病人，我要对你负责。随随便便和病人建立其他的亲密关系是非常没有责任担当的做法。”  
“况且我们见面才一个小时不到，我或许与你想象中‘旗木卡卡西’相差之大到你无法接受，草率的决定说不定有一天会让你后悔。”

“我才不会后悔！”  
带土梗着脖子喊到，但还是像漏气的小皮球一样，委委屈屈地说：“好吧。”

这可真是一个棘手的病人啊........水门老师是怎么想的才把他丢给我的呢？明明我是初学者才对啊。

我抬头看看时间，一小时的会谈差不多也要结束了。  
“那么宇智波带土君，还有什么特别想和我说的话吗？”  
我合上本子整理了一下大衣，准备离开。

“卡卡西，没事的话我可以来找你吗？”

这话我倒是没想到，直接愣在了原地。  
“怎么说？”好半天我才找回自己的声音——明明才认识了一小时，按照最初见面的反应他应该也不是自来熟的类型。  
“你给我的感觉......很熟悉。”少年犹豫着开口，注视着我的红色的眼瞳变得比之前更加奇异，好像能够看见什么在里面缓缓流动一样，“想和你多说点话。”  
“这......”  
“再说你都拒绝做我的朋友了！留个联系方式怎么了？明明是我的医生吧！”

我到底还是被这句‘我的医生’打败了。

新官上任三把火，怎么说也得照顾好第一任病人。  
我把手机号誊抄在小纸条上递给他，带土却当场把手机拿出来输入进去，还给我打了个电话。  
直到确定我把他的号码也存下来后，他才露出了一个胜利的微笑。

“记得要回复我哦！”  
“好好好，我知道了。你有什么突发状况也联络我，我一直都在。”  
“嗯！那明天见！”  
“明天见。”

直到走出病房我还有点恍惚，现在医患关系的进展速度可真是越来越不得了了啊......  
我站在走廊上看着重新合上的病房门，一切又恢复了最初的宁静，就像打开这扇门之前我都不知道里面有这样一个鲜活的生命。刻着404的金属门牌如同封印一般，将我与带土再度隔离为两个世界。

奇怪，我怎么用了再度这个词？

“滴滴。”  
打断我思考的是手机提示音，有人给我发了消息。  
我打开查看，却发现发件人来自波风水门。  
【水门老师：卡卡西，周末一起去吃饭吗？^ ^】


End file.
